


Odd Jobs

by The_Exile



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen, Mild Language, Side Quests, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: A lot of Garfont mercenary work was surprisingly peaceful.





	Odd Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> for the mini moon challenge 2018, day 1 'War and Peace'

The bridge in the middle of Indol needed fixing again. A request had gone up on the merc notice board and had been picked up almost instantly by Floren and Dahlia, who appeared to have nothing better to do with their time. With Floren's earth manipulation and Dahlia's ice, as well as their superhuman strength and Dahlia's unnerving habit of floating on howling blizzard currents, they had the gap in the bridge sealed in no time. It wouldn't fall down again in a hurry, although it was a bit slippery. Meanwhile, Sheba had organised a charity auction to replace the goods lost at the refugee camp when the bridge fell on their tents. She pressganged Ursula into singing on stage for the intermission while Praxis violently dealt with anyone caught scamming or stealing from them. 

Poppi wasn't allowed out on merc missions because Tora could need her at a moment's notice. Instead, she gathered vegetables and gave them to Pyra to cook. Maybe if she gathered enough, they could take them to Indol to share with everyone. 

There were plenty of anti-Blade protests these days, what with the world still rapidly going to shit, but for some reason even the most ardent activists tended to leave the Garfont mercenaries alone.


End file.
